


The Wait

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Tour Bus Escapades [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill wakes up in the middle of the night to find Tom already awake - and with a need that only Bill can satisfy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wait

At one o clock in the morning, Bill awoke with a start. The bus was still swaying beneath him and he could hear Georg snoring in his bunk. Rolling over, Bill tried to go back to sleep for a few minutes before he opened his eyes and looked around. It was then that he noticed that Tom's bunk was empty. Frowning, Bill sat up and rubbed his eyes. Glancing down towards the stairs, he saw a figure in the lounge. Bill pushed himself off the bed and began to climb down the stairs. He froze halfway down when he heard a moan. Not just any moan, but that kind of moan, the one that usually accompanied a desperate, all-consuming climax.  
Bill climbed more slowly down the stairs, and crouched there, his eyes adjusted slightly to the darkness. He squinted at the figure, who he now knew to be Tom, braced upon the seat that was facing him. His pants were open just enough for his cock to come out and one hand was pulling quickly at the hard, aroused flesh. His other hand gripped the edge of the seat, knuckles white. His head was bent back against the leather, his face screwed up in pleasure.  
For a moment, Bill couldn't move, he was so enthralled by Tom's masturbating. The two of them had jacked off for each other before, but this was different. Tom thought he was by himself, and Bill was watching like a voyeur. Hidden by the steps, Bill felt himself becoming slowly but surely turned on.  
In the lounge, Tom was rising up from the seat, his lips pressed together in attempt to hold back his groans of pleasure as he neared climax. His hand worked harder, and Bill could almost hear flesh against flesh, the friction building between palm and manhood. Suddenly, a low moan filled the room and Bill's eyes widened as Tom came, his semen spurting abundantly from his head. Bill gasped before slapping his hand over his mouth. By now, his heart was thundering in his chest, and he could feel his cock completely aroused beneath his pants. He shot up from the stairs and was about to run back up to his bunk when he heard Tom's voice,  
“Bill? Is that you?”  
Bill stilled on the steps and turned slowly. “Yeah.” He muttered loud enough for Tom to hear across the room.  
“What are you doing?” Tom asked. “Its one in the morning.”  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Bill replied, walking down the stairs and to the lounge. He tugged at the edge of his t-shirt, trying to hide the bulge in his pants. As Bill neared him, Tom narrowed his eyes.  
“You saw, didn't you?” He asked.  
“What?” Bill felt the blood rush quickly to his cheeks. He knew guilt was written all over his face, but he didn't know why he felt that way. The twins had been in a sexual relationship for so long that Bill couldn't remember life without it. So why was he embarrassed about this?  
“You were watching?” Tom asked, and Bill couldn't decided what his intonation was.  
“I...” Bill stalled.  
“Come here.” Tom said, and Bill looked up quickly, noting the change in tone in his brother's voice.  
“What?” He asked, sounding breathless.  
“Come over here. Now.” Tom repeated, tapping the seat next to him.  
Bill did as he was told, barely meeting Tom's eyes. Tom grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. “You were watching?” He repeated, seeking an answer.  
“Yes.” Bill whispered. Now his ears were on fire as well. He tried to look away again but Tom wouldn't let him.  
“And it turned you on, didn't it?” Tom asked, sounding smug.  
Bill swallowed, “What do you think?”  
“Oh, Bill, you're so hot when you're embarrassed.” Tom said, his eyes twinkling.  
“Shutup.” Bill said, yanking his chin out of Tom's grip and jumping up from the seat. He intended to run up stairs and hide from the humiliation, but Tom grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.  
“Where do you think you're going?” His voice was softer this time... seductive.  
Bill's nostrils flared, his heart beating just a little bit faster.  
“Come here. Let me see what I've done.” Tom pushed him back into the seat and slid down to the floor on his knees. Bill's heart began to race, his fingers shaking with adrenaline.  
“Tom...” He whispered. “But... what if...”  
“Shh.” Tom hushed him, looking up at him with dark eyes, before he grabbed the waistband of Bill's sweatpants and yanked. Bill weakly allowed him to slide them down away from his throbbing cock.  
“Ooooh...” Tom whispered, reaching out a hand to touch him.  
“Tom.” It was whimper this time.  
“Mmmm. I knew you like to watch, Bill, but...” His voice trailed off suggestively as he scraped straight, white teeth over his lower lip. Bill shuddered at the action, his body suddenly in tune and strongly linked to everything that Tom did, each movement, each word, each touch...  
“Tom...”He whispered, them immediately gasped as Tom gripped him harder. His firm hand, the same hand that had just elicited his own orgasm, squeezed around Bill's base, before slowly dragging up. The pace at which he moved was pure torture and Bill moaned quietly, “Tom, please...”  
“You wanna come?” Tom murmured, drawing his hand up to Bill's swollen head, rubbing his palm over the tiny, leaking opening.  
“Yes...” Bill gasped, his embarrassment completely forgotten now, as well as fear of being caught. The divide between them and driver was shut and Georg and Gustav were asleep. For all intents and purposes, they were alone.  
“How?” Tom asked, his hand continuing at that slow, steady pace.  
“What?” Bill moaned.  
“How do you wanna come?” Tom asked. “My hand... or my mouth?” He looked up at Bill from under dark lashes, his eyes deep and sensual.  
Bill felt the air leave his lungs, and quiver seized his entire body. He swallowed, although his throat was dry like sand paper, and whispered, “Your... your mouth.”  
Tom smiled, softly, as if he had known the answer all along, and leaned in. Bill closed his eyes, biting hard at his lip, as he felt Tom's mouth come near him. He could feel his hot breath, then the caress of his lips. His body went taut as the heat of Tom's mouth surrounded him. It was hot and velvety, slick and wet, and it pleasured him so much more sweetly than Tom's hand. He uncurled his fingers from the chair and grabbed onto Tom's dreads, dragging Tom's mouth closer. He gasped out a breath as Tom took him deeper, beginning to suck.  
His pants were still around his thighs, getting in the way and pushed them further down in order to spread it legs wider. Tom grabbed them, and tore them all the way off, tossing them to a corner of the bus, leaving Bill's lower body completely naked. Bill planted his feet and arched up against Tom, pumping his cock deep in his mouth. His teeth bit into his lower lip, but he could hardly contain his moans of pleasure. It just felt too damn good.  
Tom reached up between his thighs and Bill felt him squeeze his testicles. He groaned, his hips twisting off the seat. The flesh was full and aching and the combination of Tom's fondling him and sucking him was almost too much to bear.  
Tom sucked along him, giving special attention to his tip, before pulling off completely and asking, “You like that?”  
“Yes.” Bill groaned, pushing his hips up, searching for Tom's mouth again. “Please, Tom... Please, don't stop.”  
Tom went after him again as if with renewed vigor. Bill knew that his begging set a fire under Tom that wouldn't easily be put out. Instead of being content with the fact that he was back in Tom's mouth, Bill whispered once more, “Please, Tomi, oh, please, it feels so good....”  
Tom moaned against him, his lips suckling hungrily. His tongue stroked underneath him, drawing him further and further in.  
“Tomi, oh God!” Bill's voice was high and thin and his body was held like a stretched rubber band against the lounge seat. He grabbed Tom's head with both, shaking hands, impaling Tom's beautiful mouth with his cock. Tom sucked him, swallowing, swallowing until his tip was past the back of his throat.  
“God, Tomi...” Bill whispered. “Its... its s-so deep...”  
Tom only responded by seizing Bill's testicles again, massaging them in his palm, his fingers teasing farther back. Bill cried out, his body lifting off the seat. Tom's used the space to slide his fingers in between Bill's buttocks, probing at his taut hole. Bill was nearly thrashing on the seat now, his body wracked by pleasure that seemed too much for his slight frame to hold. Tom sucked twice more and Bill felt himself explode, all that pent of pleasure pouring from him. He jerked on the seat, hardly competent enough to remind himself to be quiet. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth stretched open as he spilled down Tom's throat.  
Tom released his spent cock from his mouth and Bill collapsed against the seat. He hadn't realized how needy he had become until that moment right before the climax. Now that his mind was cleared, he wondered why Tom had been down here, by himself, masturbating in the first place.  
“Why were masturbating?” Bill asked, prying his eyes open to look down at Tom.  
Tom raised a brow. “I sleep across from you every night, Bill. What do you think?”  
Bill felt the smile on his lips, but he felt to weak to hold it up for too long.  
“Come here.” Tom said, crooking a finger at him.  
“What?” Bill asked, pulling himself up in the seat.  
“Come down here.” Tom said.  
Nervously, Bill lowered himself to the floor on his knees next to Tom, wondering what he was going to do. He gasped when Tom grabbed him and pushed him over the seat. He was behind him in the next instant, his hands squeezing Bill's ass.  
“Tom.” Bill moaned.  
“I want your ass, Bill.” Tom whispered. “Don't complain.”  
Bill fell quiet, staring hard at the deep black of the leather chair, as Tom continued to fondle him.  
It had been a rough couple of days. After their extended stay on the bus, they had been thrust back into their duties. There had been so many interviews and shows, and before Bill knew it, three days had passed without he and Tom really getting alone time. Bill had been too caught up in all the rush and excitement to notice Tom's ever growing need. Bill knew that Tom's libido was something that had to be fed, stroked, and coddled all the time, and he had left him to take it up with his own right hand. Relaxing against the seat, Bill realized he was in the process of making it up to him and at the same time discovering his own suppressed desires.  
Bill heard the sound of a cap popping open and he glanced over his shoulder. Tom seemed to always have lube on him and Bill wasn't always sure how he came to have it on his person at all times, but most of the time he was glad of that fact.  
Tom was lubing himself up and Bill continued to peer over his shoulder, watching as Tom's hard cock became slick and glistening in the pewter light of the moon through the bus window. He moaned quietly as Tom brought his wet fingertips to Bill's taut entrance.  
“Yes,” Bill murmured, “Want you...”  
“Mmm.” Tom replied, pressing his fingers into Bill for several excruciating seconds. When, at last, his fingers drew back, Bill braced himself against the seat as Tom pressed the tip of his cock between his buttocks. He slid in easily on the lube, Bill body accepting him without complaint. Bill had never been more ready, and the desire was quickly rising up to consume him. He pushed back as Tom thrust forward and their bodies met. Bill leaned his head back, moaning quietly as Tom chafed deep inside him. They were skin against skin, connected in the deepest, most meaningful way that Bill could ever comprehend. Tom hands grabbed the seat on either side of him and Bill reached over, clasping his hand over Tom's. They began to rock together, moving in sync, on instinct.  
“Yes, oh, yes...” Bill whispered, his teeth scraping over his lower lip. He pressed his eyes shut, his head bowing as Tom picked up the pace a notch. Bill planted his knees wider, his sharp elbows digging into the leather seat now as Tom drove into him.  
The desire was wild, the pleasure seeming unreachable it was so high and explosive, but Bill knew they could get there. With Tom inside him, there wasn't any level of desire or pleasure they couldn't attain.  
High-pitched whines rose in Bill's throat, each one jolted from his throat upon every one of Tom's thrusts. He couldn't say anything, couldn't form any words on his tongue as Tom began to drive at his prostate, quickly pushing him closer and closer to the edge. It felt like he was losing control of his body, but he willing let go, hungry to fall apart in Tom's hands.  
“Come on.” Tom growled behind him, his hips grinding down hard. He was stretching him so far, but he felt so good that Bill couldn't feel any pain – just the pleasure of Tom inside him, Tom beside him.  
Tom reached around him, grabbed onto his erect cock. The flesh screamed in pleasure as Tom dragged his hand hard over the hardened column. Bill's black and white acryllics bit into Tom's hand, but he didn't seem to feel or care. Bill's other hand formed a fist that slammed into the seat repeatedly until he body snapped. Everything inside him exploded at once, muscles contracting and spasming, blood rushing, hot cum spilling out of him. He jerked upright, his back coming into contact with Tom's hot, firm chest. Tom's hand slid up to his neck, holding him up against him. Bill's carotid artery throbbed against his fingers and he came directly after him, shuddering and moaning. After such a long wait, it felt so good, so amazing.  
They collapsed on the floor with Tom leaning against the opposite seats and Bill against his chest.  
“I'm glad I woke up.” Bill murmured.  
“Me too.” Tom replied, hugging him tighter.  
“No more jacking off without me.” Bill turned to look up at him.  
“Ok.” Tom laughed.  
“You promise?” Bill asked, leaning in close. Tom kissed him softly, and replied in a whisper, “I promise.”


End file.
